Happy Easter
by screammealullaby
Summary: UsUk Easter smut, random kink  Yay! Happy Easter everyone!


_**Smutty yaoi, UsUk Easter fic, enjoy~ This is how I celebrate holidays xD**_

"Arthur!" A certain blue eyed American yelled as he walked into his house. England, much to his dismay was staying at the obnoxious male's house upon his request for the Easter holiday. America always had some weird way to celebrate holidays and he was frankly quite scared to see what he would do. He had until tomorrow, Easter Sunday. "Arthur!" He called again, wandering to the kitchen where his blonde was undoubtedly considering cooking dinner. "Hey babe," The American sang, hugging the annoyed Brit close.

"Don't call me that you bloody git!" He snapped, emerald eyes glittering with anger. "And stop that!" He batted the affectionate hands away.

"Come on Iggy! Don't be that way!" His hands moved quickly around the elder's lower back and pulled him into a loving kiss, despite his objections. England gave in after a moment and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the others neck. To his disappointment America pulled back, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want Alfred?" England stared at him with question but any sign of annoyance was gone.

"I wanna talk to you about what we're doing tomorrow, it is Easter after all."

"Oh god, I know that voice, what do you have planned?" England instantly backed away, eyes searching over him as if he had a weapon hidden.

"Oh stop being so dramatic dude! I just wanna play with the Easter bunny!" He laughed loudly and walked back over to the frightened blonde hugging him closely.

"Wait, what? You do know the Easter bunny isn't real right?" England timidly hugged him back.

"This coming from the guy who's best friend is a 'flying mint bunny'?" He laughed and kissed the Brit's forehead. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." He grabbed England's hand before he could object and pulled him out the door.

After a long evening out, they finally returned to America's home. England, so tired he could barely stand, stumbled his way to the spare bedroom, falling on the bed. "I don't think so!" America laughed, as energetic as always and picked the man up. He carried him easily to his own bed, dropping him and kissing him softly. The Brit pulled him down and kissed him harder, sending his tongue to greet the others.

America broke their contact, pulling off the blonde's shirt and pants before changing into his own pajamas and kissing him goodnight.

England whined slightly, being denied what he wanted but settled for sleep as he was tired and perhaps had a bit too much alcohol.

The next morning, the sun was streaming brightly through the windows and England smiled as his eyes fluttered open. His smile, however, disappeared when he attempted to stretch. He found his hands were immobile, though his legs were free and he sat up. Slowly, he looked over himself; he wore fuzzy pink slippers, a rather short skirt, also pink, and from the cold he felt he doubted he had underwear on, no shirt whatsoever, handcuffs matching his slippers chained his wrists to the bed posts, a floppy rabbit ear hung in from him from what he assumed was a headband and he felt something odd under his bum which he correctly assumed was a bunny tail. Yep, he was the 'Easter bunny' America wanted to play with. "Alfred!" He yelled, blushing slightly at the thought of the younger nation changing him, let alone into this atrocity.

"Good morning babe~!" America walked in the room looking rather cheery and relaxed as if he hadn't chained his boyfriend to the bed.

"Unchain me this instant you bloody moron!" He squirmed against his restraints and the others smile just grew.

"No, I like you like that!" A foot readily attempted to kick him, though it missed and in the end only accomplished giving America a wonderful up skirt view. He sat on the bed near the smaller male and his hand began teasing his foot through the slipper, moving up his leg rather slowly.

England tensed and blushed with every passing second as he got higher above his thigh before stopping just below his skirt. He pulled his knees to his chest to resist his incessant teasing but the hand moved to the underside of his legs, moving higher and higher once more. The Brit felt his entire body heat up and he mewled softly as he softly flirted with his backside.

"Iggy, you're so easy." America laughed softly and kissed the slightly annoyed elder. Almost instantly his tongue was in the Brit's mouth, toying with his own. America readjusted and spread the smaller male's legs so he could sit between them. He pushed the skirt up over his hips so it wouldn't restrain him, exposing him in the process.

England whined and broke their kiss, panting slightly as he looked at the American, then down at his body. Not a word needed to be said and he threw off his own clothes except for is boxers. He kissed down the Brit's neck and chest, sucking softly on one of his nipples before biting lightly and earning a gasp from the sandy blonde. His tongue flicked across the other one and he moved down lower to his navel. He dipped his tongue in and out a few times bringing out more purrs and squeaks of anticipation.

"F-fuck Alfred." He gasped, fighting with the chains on his wrists. Laughter was heard from the other before his tongue ran the length of Britain's erection. "Oh god." He teased a while longer, never taking the whole thing into his mouth and England swore a colorful string of words.

America kissed his thigh, and continued all the way down his leg and back up until he connected their lips again. The younger nation unchained England before flipping him over and locking him up once more. The skirt had fallen back into place and the American smirked, slapping his half exposed backside. England let out a surprised and undignified noise.

Another laugh sounded as America grabbed a bottle of lube that had been unnoticed on the bed side table until now. He coated his fingers diligently before brushing up the skirt and pressing one into his exposed entrance. Britain let out a soft moan and rocked back against the finger. Immediately another was added, then a third.

Soon enough, England let out a strangled scream as America thrust his fingers faster, hitting his prostate every time. He stopped after a short while and slid out of his boxers, coating himself thoroughly and slid into his boyfriend. He moaned at the ever tight heat and England gasped at the intrusion.

The Brit pressed back against the other, pushing him in to the hilt and they both moaned. England held on tightly to the headboard as the other began moving at an instantly steady pace. He held on tightly to his hips, angling himself until Britain screamed. He paused for a moment, smiling to himself before pulling out and ramming back into him again, earning louder vocals. He continued pounding into him, reveling in the others noises and kissed his back and shoulders sweetly, occasionally nipping at his skin.

He moved faster and panted harder as a tightness built in his stomach. England was lost in ecstasy beneath him and he reached around, pumping him professionally in perfect rhythm. "A-ah!" The Brit panted. "Alfred, I'm gonna-" He was cut off as he moaned loudly, covering the bed beneath him. America followed suit, moaning Arthur's name as he filled him.

He uncuffed the other and held him in his lap, though he was facing away from him, kissing his shoulder. He licked his hand clean, never taking his eyes off the Brit and laughed at the reaction.

"Don't do such lewd things when you're still inside of me." He blushed and climbed off of his lap.

"Aw, Iggy, don't be that way." He kissed England sweetly. "Happy Easter."


End file.
